The present invention relates to a cleaning brush assembly and, more particularly, to a cleaning brush assembly for cleaning rusts on a battery cathode terminal, a battery anode terminal, or a bolt on a vehicle wheel disc.
The cathode terminals, anode terminals and cable ends of batteries rust after a period of time of use, resulting in poor contact and poor conductivity. Furthermore, bolts on vehicle wheel discs are apt to rust after long-term use, failing to provide tightening between the bolts and nuts and, hence, adversely affecting the driving safety.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,151 B1 discloses a scarifying and deburring tool for cleaning the rusts on the above objects. The scarifying and deburring tool includes a body, a handle, and a scarifying brush. A fixing block and a cylindrical deburring scraper are mounted in the body. The fixing block includes a fixing hole defined in an outer periphery thereof and aligned with a fixing hole of the body. A fastener extends through the fixing holes to fix the fixing block and the body. The fixing block includes a screw hole for coupling with a threaded section of the scarifying brush or a connecting rod. By such an arrangement, a battery cathode terminal, a battery anode terminal, or a bolt on a vehicle wheel disc can be placed into the cylindrical deburring scraper, and the body can be manually turned to clean the rusts with the bristles on the cylindrical deburring scraper. Alternatively, the threaded section of the connecting rod is coupled with the screw hole of the fixing block, and the other end of the connecting rod is connected to an electric tool, permitting rapid rotation by using the electric tool, thereby rapidly cleaning the rusts with the bristles on the cylindrical deburring scraper.
However, when the cylindrical deburring scraper is to be replaced, the fastener for fixing the fixing block and the body must be detached by a screwdriver to detach the fixing block from the body. Furthermore, after replacement of a cylindrical deburring scraper that is new or that has a different size, it is difficult to align the fixing hole of the fixing block with the fixing hole of the body for subsequently extending the fastener through the fixing holes. Thus, the structure has drawbacks that should be improved.